


"I'm fine..."

by cac0daemonia



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Fan Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22492555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cac0daemonia/pseuds/cac0daemonia
Summary: More fan art for LadyIrina's amazing series, "The Mandalorian, his son and the Storm Trooper."
Relationships: Corin the Stormtrooper (Rescue and Regret)/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 197





	"I'm fine..."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Family and Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758992) by [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/pseuds/LadyIrina). 



> Din and Corin from a scene in chapter 13 of "[Family and Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758992/chapters/51914077)." Thanks to the folks on the discord server for helping me fix some proportion issues with this.
> 
> TW: There is a tiny bit of blood in this image!
> 
> Visit me on [Tumblr](https://cacodaemonia.tumblr.com/). :)

Small:

Large:


End file.
